Undressing You
by jory014
Summary: It was finally the day of the WTGP, as Yusei gets himself ready for the event. However, there is this one thing that's keeping him back. Just how will he deal with that? Yusei says: "Just with the simple way of 'Undressing'."


I just happen to talk to my guy friends, and they were like, this is cute. It's good as it is. Etc Etc.

Seeing that it was part of **The Heart Of The Crimson Dragon**:** Autumn Tryst**, I thought that I should make this separate for those who don't read the fic, and for those who have read **THOCD**, but didn't like the sequel, yet want more of the couple from there.

In short, to share the joy hahahaha!

Well, don't worry, you don't need to read prequels or whatever, just like **THOCD: Somebody To Love, **and **Ares: The Only Exception**, this is a one shot that's good for everyone!

Enjoy!

(Note: This is based on the game so I'll be using WTGP instead of the anime's WRGP)

* * *

><p><strong>Undressing You<strong>

_You are the one  
>who makes it worth waking up in the morning<br>i'd trade the sun for the chance to show you i'm all in  
>we could be like jay and beyonce<br>bonnie and clyde just like the movie  
>take that chance on love (yeah yeah)<br>now i can't predict what the future holds  
>but i'll fight forever to keep you close (yeah)<em>

Fallen

By: Jason Derulo

* * *

><p>It was finally morning as Yusei finally got up from his bed, getting dressed on normal clothes: his black sleeveless shirt, below his dark blue jacket with topaz-like orbs on his shoulders, elbows, and collar, dark blue jeans, and brown boots who also had a pair of topaz-like orbs on them as well. Getting ready for the long awaited World Tagforce Grand Prix. In short: WTGP.<p>

Hikari, his partner and lover, on the other hand was having a hard time, as she found herself arguing with Yusei.

"Awww, why can't I wear my usual clothes?" She pouted, as she gave her those pleadful puppy-dog sapphire eyes, just making the raven-haired lad sigh.

_'No way will I let you out like that_' Yusei thought as he referred to Hikari's black crop sleeveless shirt, black shorts and just a sleeveless, zip hoodie.

"Hmf," she puffed her cheeks. "Then fine, I won't get dressed then." She was actually still in her nightgown, as she just placed her arms folded in front of her chest, as she sat in an Indian-sit-like manner on Yusei's bed; acting like a stubborn child.

_'Seriously, stop acting so cute.' _

"Even if you act _cute_ like that, still I won't allow you. Wear this instead," Yusei said nonchalantly like usual as he rummaged through Hikari's clothes inside her red duffel bag, and then threw Hikari's signature red coat at her, which she just ignored.

"Oh, so you think I'm cute then?" Hikari uttered, "Then if you think I'm cute, now would you let me wear this instead? With this, I'll look even cuter!" She chirped, whilst she stuck out a playful tongue at the end of her sentence.

That's it.

Yusei didn't utter another word, as a thought suddenly entered his mind causing him to whip up a mischievous smirk, while he simply walked towards the blond haired girl, who's now staring at his movements feeling perplexed herself as to what he's up to.

"If you don't want to get dressed, then I'll just have to be the one to change you then." He stated as he started holding on to the the rim of her dress, and slowly taking it off, causing the blond to blush deep red.

"Yusei!" She exclaimed, as she tried to get away from him. "Stop that!" But, Yusei just let out a small laugh of his own, as he continued to tease her by trapping her between his arms, with both of his hands now holding on to her skirt.

The blond doesn't know what to do anymore, as her sense of rationality disappeared from her mind. She could feel her temperature rising, whilst her heart raced hard beneath her chest. But, despite all of the havoc on her mind, she was still able to think about one thing:

_Nothing, but how to escape from the man in front of her._

"He-hey! What are you doing?" But, Yusei just subtly neared his face to her, near enough for her to feel him breathing behind her neck.

"Undressing you." He whispered almost inaudibly in her ear, somehow sending a tickling sensation to her ears, as it sent chills down to her spine.

_'Hahaha, I definitely didn't expect her to act like this. I wonder what she'll say if she found out I've done it a lot of times whenever she ended up drunk?'_ Yusei mused. _'But, of course, I didn't do anything yet though.'_

"Alright, Alright! I'll wear the freaking trench coat already!" Yusei couldn't contain it anymore as he ended up laughing hard, as he laid down on his bed.

Truly, he couldn't imagine a life without her. After all, despite the year of not having her by his side, he may be able to smile from time to time, he may be able to live however there is but one setback:

_It all feels nothing but empty. _

It's like there is this bottomless void on his heart, that no matter how he tried to fill it up or at least close the spacing. There was nothing that could do so, from engrossing himself to maintaining, repairing, and upgrading D-wheels, and or gadgets, to making himself engrossed to training so hard for the two upcoming tournaments, it was all but nothing, but a temporary way of filling it up.

In short, it was just like living a life _without a reason_...

_A useless, empty life..._

_...of an endless cycle of living and breathing_...

Yes, there's definitely no one else that can fill the void, but her. The girl that has made his life amazing, and wonderful.

The one only, Hikari Yuki.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>Hahaha! That is just me toying around with a certain chapter. (practically its an excerpt, but edited it a bit to stand as one shot. XD)<p>

Oh well, it's just funny that I work best using a guy's POV when making cheesy/fluff stuff when I happen to be a girl. O.o (shouldn't it be the opposite?)

Wth.

Oh well, anyway, I hope you liked it!

If you want more of YuseixHikari, just read **The Heart of The Crimson Dragon Series**.

TC!

Don't forget to review! :p

(Note to **Searching's Readers:** I might update it today so look forward to that!)


End file.
